jantsuufandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes
'''The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes '''is an action-horror YouTube movie made by JANTSUU. This movie is about zombies for most of it. Sypnosis When Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz are trapped in a land full of dead people, they are forced to survive together and find a way to save the world from the zombie apocalypse. Plot The movie begins with Luis Lopez driving down Star Junction in Liberty City. Soon, his car stalls and he pulls over and inspects the engine. Niko Bellic soon appears driving down the same road, but while he was trying to fix his radio, he crashes into Luis' car, making Niko angry and confronting Luis, but not before having Johnny Klebitz, a biker who was riding on his motorcycle, fly off of his bike, thus making him angry as well and mostly confronting Niko. As Niko and Luis are about to fight, Johnny appears with a shotgun and holds both Niko and Luis at gunpoint (Niko for causing him to crash and Luis for possibly being a witness), but then, a advertisement comes on the big screen, showing bad things about Liberty City. Examples are: bad weather, beaches without any women being in bathing suits, drunk drivers, cars getting stolen (with Niko being present in stealing a car on screen) and ugly prostitutes. He then shows Los Santos, which has greater things. Examples are: better beaches, golf courses, hiking, and more. The three then decide to team up in flying to Los Santos. They get into Niko's car and they drive to the airport, where they manage to board the plane departing for Los Santos. They have a peaceful flight, but hours later, as Niko is tweaking with his gun, he accidentally fires it, scaring both Luis and Johnny and unfortunately killing the pilot. They argue with Niko's mistake, both Luis and Johnny being angry at Niko. The plane then gets out of control, causing them to fly all over the place and falling over one another. Both Niko and Johnny spot one parachute. Niko is the first to run and reach for it, but Johnny attempts to stop him by punching him. Luis then rams into Johnny and they tumble over once more. Niko succeeds in getting the parachute first. He then jumps out of the plane, leaving Luis and Johnny on the plane to die. Niko lands safely but tumbles down a sand dune. Their plane soon crashes with Luis and Johnny still on board. Niko watches smoke appear on the horizon and runs towards it. By some miracle, Johnny and Luis somehow survived but is shown beat-up form the wreckage. They decide to stick together and try to find a way out of the desert. Niko later manages to get to the plane wreckage, but finds no one there. he finds footprints, correctly assuming that they belong to Luis and Johnny. He follows their footprints in hopes that he finds them. Later that night, Niko is shown still walking on while Luis and Johnny has exhausted all of their energy and pass out after falling down. The next morning, Niko spots a Sprunk soda vending machine and runs towards it only to find that it is a mirage and Niko screams in agony as his "drink" disappeared. Later, Liuis wakes up and walks up a sand dune to discover a town. He looks at Johnny and goes back to help him. They enter the town together only to find it empty. They rest in a motel room until later that night. Luis, again, is the first to wake up. He goes outside and spots a man idling mindlessly. He goes to investigate, only to discover that it is a zombie. Luis turns around and runs, only to bump into Johnny, who was standing outside as well. They lay on the ground, helplessly screaming as the zombie reaches for them. Then, the zombie is shot in the head by someone, who turns out to be Niko, who finally manages to find them. he helps them up and the two that was attacked explain that it was likely a zombie. Niko hardly expresses belief, but soon, a horde of them start over-running the motel lot, with Niko attempting to shoot them. He soon runs out of ammo and orders Johnny and Luis to shoot them, but they say that they don't have guns (Johnny had the shotgun before, but it was likely confiscated by airport security or lost it). They then run for their lives as they enter the Main Street area. Niko dashes into a diner located on Main Street. The two follow him. They then catch a breath as they are safe for the time being. They hear a really loud noise in the kitchen. Niko arms himself again and holds the person who was inspecting a can at gunpoint. He shows that he is friendly and offers the trio some food. Johnny is the first to accept. The survivor then explains that he has a car parked out in the back and that he has a campsite twenty-miles away while he is eating his can of baked beans. They decide to fix his car and everyone but Johnny go outside. As he was sitting on a stove, he discovers that his pants were on fire. He runs outside in panic, but the fire manages to go away. They inspect the survivor's truck (a black Cavalcade) and notices that it is missing a tire. Johnny and the survivor go into Main Street to search for a tire as no zombies were present. The survivor then thinks while looking around, wondering where the tire was. Niko and Luis have a very short awkward conversation and Luis goes to sit down on a rock. Niko then goes onto his phone and plays a game called "Birds and Pigs" (a parody of Angry Birds). He plays and wins one level. Meanwhile, Johnny and the survivor is still searching for tires. Johnny looks into a auto repair shop and grabs one of the spare tires and before the survivor decides to have him and Johnny split up in order to keep searching for a tire, Johnny comes back carrying a tire. They then walk back behind the diner. They then begin their repairs on the truck. Niko is still playing "Birds and Pigs", but is losing twice. He gets angry and gives up. Johnny finishes fixing the truck and they all get in and drive out of the now infested town. They continue on the highway while listening to a song beat. Johnny spots a zombie on the road and intends to run it over, only for it to instead get on the hood of the truck and is attempting to get to the four survivors. Niko attempts to shoot it with his pistol, but he is still out of ammo, possibly forgetting that he was out of ammo while he was running away from the horde of zombies chasing him, Johnny and Luis. The survivor then takes his assault rifle and unleashes a full clip onto the zombie, with it's head falling on Niko's lap, causing him to scream and throw it out of the window. Niko and Johnny then kicks the zombie's corpse off of the hood. Niko then gets angry at the survivor while he thinks that Niko should thank him. Niko refuses and tells him to shut up. The survivor then says that he will not until he thanks him. Niko, getting fed up with him, yells for him to shut up. They soon arrive at the survivor's camp with the survivor checking to see if the guns are still inside his tent. He checks and confirms this. Niko goes to get his gun first and spots a LMG, which he chuckles and takes it. Johnny goes in and takes the assault shotgun. Niko, who took a flare from the tent and lights it up, with the survivor getting terrified and tells Niko to throw it away while also saying that he brought them attention from every zombie in the area. They soon arrive and they begin attacking them, commencing a siege on the campsite. Luis goes to get his gun, only to find a small pistol. He tries shooting the zombies, but it proves useless against zombies. Niko and Johnny then unleash their weapons on the zombies and the four survivors proceed to shoot the zombies. Luis and the survivor is separated from Niko and Johnny separately. They soon go to a cliffside, where they accidentally bump into each other's backs. Luis, frightened by this, fires his gun multiple times in the survivor's direction. Luis finishes and discovers that he has shot the survivor. He curses him by saying "You fucking....asshole." He then falls down and dies. Luis then soon kicks his corpse off after saying that he is sorry. Luis then runs back to the camp, where the rest of the zombies were killed with Niko and Johnny unharmed. They notice that Luis returns alone and Niko asks about the survivor's location. Luis replies by saying that he doesn't know, not wanting them to know that he has in fact, accidentally murdered him. Niko and Johnny briefly celebrate his disappearance. Niko goes back to the tent and grabs explosives and flares and puts it into the trunk of the truck. They then get it and Niko tells them that they are going to save the world. They arrive at a old building that they passed by while driving to the survivor's camp. Niko and Luis set up explosives within the building and they exit the building. Niko tells Johnny and Luis to get into the truck while he goes to lure the zombies into the building. Niko lights up flares, bringing attention to himself by the zombies. He manages to lure them all into the building and soon after getting to the top floor, he jumps out of the building at the last second before the bombs went off, destroying the building and the zombie population in the area. Niko hangs onto the roof of the truck as Johnny and Luis drive away from the exploding site. They manage to get away, but a huge chunk of debris flies onto the road with the three remaining survivors driving onto it, causing them to fly with Niko falling off and getting hurt and Luis and Johnny crashing. The three manage to survive and they rest. They spot a helicopter flying around and they attempt to flag it, but the pilot continues to fly by, but soon spots the three waving survivors and lands near them in order for them to board the helicopter. They are then airlifted to Los Santos, the one place they have been trying to get to. After they are airlifted, the survivor is last seen as a zombie wandering around. Later on, Niko is seen walking around, bored. He decides to prank his cousin, Roman, who was still living in Liberty City. Niko texts him saying that he has a mansion and exotic items. Roman falls for this and drives to the airport in order to fly to Los Santos as well. The movie then ends with Niko looking at the camera and chuckles. Characters * Niko Bellic * Luis Lopez * Johnny Klebitz * Unnamed survivor * Airplane pilot Deaths * Airplane Pilot * Unnamed survivor * Many zombies Trivia * According to the video description, the desert is a model of a Red Dead desert. It is also called "Desert IV". * The advertisement video is also likely part of a trailer for ''Grand Theft Auto V ''before it's release. Category:Series Category:Movies